Small metal spheres and Christmas Trees
by Nibbs
Summary: After disappointing his Mom and causing a near disaster, Jimmy tries to prove his worth by making the greatest Christmas Trees ever but it doesn't go as planned
1. Default Chapter

Hey its disclaimer time  
I don't own any of the characters or the Christmas songs at the end which I hope to put one at the end of every chapter depending of course on if there will be another chapter.  
Ok this story is kinda like the one with the pants trying to take over the world, that and my cat had her say {She hates Christmas trees} so she deserves credit.  
Hey everyone say HI to my pet cat, she's ignoring me at the moment but I know she'll cave and look for attention.  
I'm really nervous because this is my first Jimmy Neutron fanfic and it shows   
I love writing but it's my first for this category and I'm also really a harsh critic of myself so please be nice and please review?  
Please just review if only to let me know that you want me to continued with this story.   
If you want to get in contact with me  
My email address is  
Doddlebabe@hotmail.com   
Please read and review, Please?  
I'm kinda begging here.  
Also I'm pretty sure something's that happen in this story are physically possible.  
I hope you enjoy the story and  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE  
  
  
  
  
Ms Fowl paced back and forth in front of the pair of adults, seated in the small classroom desks.  
She was rambling on about Jimmy's progress in class, his successes and more frequent failures.  
Judy Neutron, the well-balanced parent of the pair smiled and nodded along with what the birdlike woman.  
She slapped her husband's hand discretely when she saw him playing with a tiny rubber duck from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hugh!" she whispered strictly  
  
Hugh Neutron hung his heads in defeat when Judy grabbed the duck and slipped into her purse.  
  
"Dang" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
In another room, a small group of children about ten years old all went about preparing the room.  
One of these children, Jimmy Neutron, the infamous boy genius was crouched over a desk, placing a tiny silver cube in a bright green decoration   
Another boy raced around the classroom, His arms spread out. An action figure in one hand.  
As he raced past, Jimmy ducked down, out of reflex more than anything else.  
Another boy who was draping a small necklace of tinsel around a toy Llama's neck.  
This boy saw the other boy racing around and let out a scream as he threw himself to the ground and curled up in a ball.  
Sheen, the boy racing around didn't see this, and tripped over Carl.  
The speed, at which Sheen was going, ensured that he not only fell but also tumbled over, crashing into a ladder.   
The ladder that had been holding two girls, swayed and the two girls were thrown off the ladder with two shrieks of surprise and a clatter of a Discman.  
A dark haired girl fumbled for her beloved Discman and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Girl, I had to invest in a shockproof one after last years decorating" Libby told the blonde girl also tangled up with Sheen and tinsel.  
  
"Hey Cindy, how do you think they celebrate Christmas from where Ultralord is from?" he asked the blonde.  
  
"A half price January sale!" Cindy snapped as she untangled herself.  
  
Libby smothered a giggle while Sheen pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"Blasphemous Philistine!"  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes as she set the ladder up again.  
  
"You know what? I'll ask Jimmy. He's more enlightened" Sheen made a point of saying to Cindy who stuck her tongue out at him when his back was turned.  
  
Sheen spun around and gave her a suspicious look and Cindy played innocent.  
Sheen turned around again and when he did Cindy made another face at him, he kept looking over his shoulder at her but whenever he did, she smiled at him innocently and pulled a face behind his back.  
Libby was trying to hide her laughter when Carl finally braved a look.  
  
"Is it safe to look?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"YES!" everyone, said in one voice.  
  
"See its ok baby llama," Carl cooed as he patted the small toy llama on the head.  
  
Sheen kept sneaking suspicious looks over his shoulder at the blonde perched on the ladder. She had given up her little game and had returned to decorating.  
  
"I don't trust her" Sheen told Jimmy quietly and threw another suspicious glance in her direction.  
  
"What's to trust?" Jimmy said automatically.  
  
"Wanna see Ultralords new.."  
  
"Not now Sheen, I'm busy. I'm currently creating something that could make all this" Jimmy gestured around at the decorations littered over the desks and Cindy, Libby and Carl decorating. "Obsolete"  
  
"Oh goody, we get to see Jimmy ruin a perfectly good decoration session with another ridiculous invention that only he can see the point of" Cindy remarked in a mocking tone.  
  
Jimmy turned around and glared at the girl sitting on top of the ladder, giving him an all too familiar look.  
  
"My inventions are not ridiculous, they are just too advanced for a simpleton like you!"  
  
"Simpleton?! Face it, your inventions are too advanced, if that's the word you choose to use, for even YOU to use. I mean haven't you heard the expression 'if it ain't broke don't fix it'  
There's a reason Christmas decorating is done like this?"  
  
"Oh that's a small narrow minded backwards way of thinking. Its people like you who hold back new ideas and new inventions from improving the world"  
  
"Yeah like this.. bouncy ball" Sheen said as he picked up a small silver ball.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy broke their glaring contest to see what Sheen was talking about.  
Jimmy's eyes widened.  
  
"NO SHEEN! THAT'S AN EXREMELY..." he tried to warn but Sheen hurled the ball with as much force as he could to the ground.  
  
The small ball took off like a rocket, ricocheting off every available surface.  
Cindy and Libby screamed as they dodged the tiny ball.  
  
"EVERYBODY HIT THE GROUND!" Jimmy yelled and everyone dove to the ground and crawled towards a teacher's desk, the largest and the safest desk.  
  
"What's wrong with that ball?" Cindy demanded.  
  
"Well it generates energy and now its kinda working off some energy"  
  
"So it should run of energy soon?" Libby asked.  
  
"Well not exactly" Jimmy admitted.  
  
"Ohh Jimmy's keeping secrets, Jimmy's keeping secrets" Sheen began to chant.  
  
"When will it run out of energy?" Carl asked.  
  
"Well I made it so that it would generate its own energy the more it bounced so basically it'll"  
  
"It's never going to stop?" Cindy asked in disbelief.  
  
"We'll be stuck here forever?" Carl asked in a small voice.  
  
"Well not forever..."  
  
"Yeah I can see how this is sooo much better thank hanging a little Santa Claus off a tree" Cindy's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she said this.  
  
"Hey every inventor suffers setbacks and miscalculations" Jimmy argued.  
  
"Yeah but not every inventor traps himself and innocent bystanders, behind a desk by a small ball a few days before the Christmas holidays" Cindy shot back.  
  
Libby, Carl and Sheen looked over at Jimmy to see his response.  
  
"Ok maybe you're a little bit right" he conceded and then looked at them hopefully.  
But I'll fix it, I promise"  
  
"Don't worry, Ultralord will save us" Sheen cried out after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Sheen I wouldn't do that if I...."  
  
Sheen began waving Ulralord around above the desk.  
  
The ping of the ball changed into a thud and they all wondered what happened.  
Sheen pulled his hand down slowly, a headless Ultralord in his hand.  
The group went silent.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Sheen wailed in anguish.  
  
"I'm sorry Sheen" Carl said sadly, patting Sheen's shoulders.  
  
"He was so young, " Sheen cried, cradling the headless doll.   
  
"So plastic and not real" Libby whispered to Cindy but Cindy wasn't paying attention.  
She was watching something then she winced.  
  
"I'm sure he's watching over us right now, " Jimmy said consolingly.  
  
"Yeah but its not 'over ' us" Cindy stated.  
  
The other four followed her line of vision and saw Ultralord's head lying sideways, a big grin plastered across his plastic face.  
Cindy was watching Ultralord's head as it sailed through the air and she winced when she saw him hit the ground.  
  
"Man down, man down!" Sheen cried  
  
Jimmy grabbed Sheen's shoulders to try and calm him down as well as reason with him.  
  
"That energy ball is moving so fast, there's no telling what it could if it hit you. You saw what it did to Ultralord. He'd want you to be safe"  
  
Jimmy watched as Sheen went quiet and perfectly still.  
Warning bells went off in hi head and he knew what was going on.  
  
"GRAB HIM!"  
  
Everyone grabbed the struggling Sheen and tried to hold him down but when he was grabbed he began thrashing about wildly.  
He kicked his legs violently; knocking Cindy who had been had been holding one of his legs, back onto something soft.  
Jimmy had been thrown against the wall of the desk, surprised at Sheen's strength...  
It must have been an adrenaline rush, like when a mother can show incredible strength if their child was in danger.  
Next thing he knew, something, something warm and soft had been knocked onto him.  
In an instant, he found himself staring into a pair of confused bright green eyes, his own confusion mirrored in these eyes.  
It took him a few seconds to work out what had happened, he had had knocked against the wall of the desk and Cindy had been thrown onto his lap.  
Neither Cindy nor Jimmy moved, blue eyes gazing into the green eyes.  
Jimmy was about to give her a half smile through no fault of his own.   
  
"Hey guys! I got it" Sheen announced in triumph when he crawled back under the desk.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy both blushed furiously and pulled away almost as fast as the ball was going.  
  
"Whoa Cindy!" Jimmy yelped as he caught hold of her shoulders and whipped her back, just in time to save her from being hit in the head with the rapidly moving ball.  
  
She stared on in fear at the small ball bouncing back forth between the floor and the top of the inside of the desk.  
Neither she nor Jimmy noticed that when Jimmy has pulled her back, he was trying to pull her back as far as he could to keep her safe and his hands wrapped around her frame to pull her back and he hadn't let go.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy" Cindy whispered.  
  
Libby looked at them and saw that Jimmy had his arms around Cindy almost like a hug and neither one were trying to stop it.  
She smirked until Sheen interrupted with a long anguished wail.  
  
"Oh Ultralord oh the torture. Oh the humanity. Your being here and your head being over there"  
  
Libby sighed and grabbed the headless doll and the head.   
She shoved the head back on the neck and heard a click.   
She gave the head a small tug but nothing happened.  
She handed the doll back to Sheen.  
  
"Happy?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
Sheen looked like was on a sugar high, he grabbed Ultralord and then engulfed Libby in a bear hug.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou"  
  
"Its ok, consider it your Christmas present" Libby told him.  
  
"Wow, Libby I am gonna get you the best present EVER"   
  
Libby smiled at him and turned back to Jimmy and Cindy who had separated and were making sure they didn't make eye contact.  
  
They heard the door open and Cindy peered over the top of the desk cautiously but felt something yank her down just as quickly.  
She let out a scream of surprise and then landed with a thud on her rear.  
She threw a glare at Jimmy who had grabbed her ankle.  
  
"Do you have any idea what the energy ball could do to you if it hit you?" he demanded, angrily.  
  
Cindy was about to reply when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Cindy was that you?" Nick Dean's voice sounded out through the air.  
  
Cindy smiled in spite of all that was happening.   
But her smile faded when it dawned on her.  
  
"Get Down" they all yelled out to Nick.  
  
"Whoa, what was that?" Nick asked as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding being hit by the small silver blur.  
  
"The energy ball!" Jimmy cried out.  
  
Nick began to laugh, more a snigger and soon it was hysterical laughter.  
  
"Man, Neutron. How did you goof up this time?" he asked.  
  
Cindy popped up first from behind the desk.  
Nick straightened up when he saw her.   
Jimmy stood up and then Sheen.   
Libby stood up and hung a pair of ear phones around her neck and checked her Discman  
Sheen waved Ultralord around like he was flying.   
Jimmy had found a sheet and a pen on the desk and was scribbling down some calculations  
Cindy gazed around the room taking in the amount of damage.  
It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.  
  
Nick folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense! This is no scientific reason as to why the energy ball stopped or even why its speed should have decreased" he declared waving the sheet full of complex theorems and equations at them.  
  
"Hey I think that's my Mom's recipe for pancakes," Carl said as he finally emerged from under the desk.  
  
Cindy and Libby exchanged confused looks over that one.  
  
"Not unless your Mom's pancakes defy physics" Jimmy said quickly, going over the scribbles again.   
He was looking for a mistake he might have made.  
  
"Have you ever tasted Carl's Mom's pancakes? They defy the rules of something" Sheen informed him and continued running around with Ultralord held high above his head.  
  
"There's no reason why it should have stopped" Jimmy affirmed.  
  
"You mean that small silver ball?" Nick asked.  
  
Everyone turned to him, urgently needing to know whatever he knew about the ball.  
  
"It went flying out of here when I opened the door. It went bouncing down the hall, " Nick explained with a casual shrug and he slipped a purple lollipop in his mouth.  
  
Everyone swung around to face Jimmy who was lost in thought.  
  
"We need to find that ball before it does any damage" he murmured to himself, speaking more than the others.  
  
"So what, you want us to go running around the school, looking for something that grows faster and stronger the further it goes and might I point out that it only gets more energy the more it goes and we lose energy the further we go" Cindy stated.  
  
"Well actually humans continuously produce energy" Jimmy informed her but when he saw the glares she and Libby gave him he grinned sheepishly.   
  
"But that's not relevant. Anyway, its not like we have a lot of choice. "   
  
He peered around the door and looked up and down the hall.  
  
Ok it could have only gone in one of two directions. Me, Carl and Sheen will go to the right, Cindy, you Libby and Nick go to the left, we'll meet up by here again!"  
  
With that, he took off racing down the hall followed by Sheen, still waving Ultralord.  
  
"Ultralord away" he yelled as he ran away.  
  
"Ohh wait up guys." Carl cried, taking a deep breath from his inhaler and running after them.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Libby asked.  
  
Cindy turned away form the door with her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"I never said I was going to help Nerdtron" she told Libby.  
  
"Oh don't you try to fool me with that, I knew you better than that, girl. Now c'mon, you wanna help. I saw how cosy you two were getting" Libby told her, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" Nick asked, annoyed by this news.  
  
Cindy blushed and stared down at the ground.  
  
"OH alright! Let's go" she gave in and she ran off in the opposite direction Jimmy had gone.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about" Libby cheered as she followed.  
  
"What did Libby mean when she said you were getting cosy with Neutron" Nick yelled after them.  
  
He got no answer and shook his head. He'd have to follow them to find out and so he raced off up the hall to catch up with the girls.  
To be continued.  
  
Christmas song time  
  
Snow is falling all around me  
Children playing  
Having fun  
It's the season for love and understanding  
Merry Christmas Everyone  
  
Time for parties and celebrations  
People dancing all night long  
Time for presents and exchanging kisses  
Time for singing Christmas songs  
  
We're gonna have a party tonight  
I'm going find that girl  
Underneath the mistletoe  
And kiss by candlelight  
  
The room is swaying  
Records playing  
All the old songs  
We all love to hear  
All I wish that  
Everyday was Christmas  
What a nice way to spend a year  
  
Sbooby doo wah  
Shooby doo wah  
Shooby doo wah  
  
  
We're gonna have a party tonight  
I'm going find that girl  
Underneath the mistletoe  
And kiss by candlelight  
  
Snow is falling all around me  
Children playing  
Having fun  
It's the season for love and understanding  
Merry Christmas Everyone  
Merry Christmas everyone  
Merry Christmas everyone  
  
Snow is falling all around me  
Children playing  
Having fun  
It's the season for love and understanding  
Merry Christmas Everyone  
  
Snow is falling all around me  
Children playing  
Having fun  
It's the season for love and understanding  
Merry Christmas Everyone  
  
Snow is falling all around me  
Children playing  
Having fun  
It's the season for love and understanding  
Merry Christmas Everyone  
  
Snow is falling all around me  
Children playing  
Having fun  
It's the season for love and understanding  
Merry Christmas Everyone  
  
To be continued.  
  
Tada. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review, I'm really nervous about this and I need some encouragement.  
Merry Christmas  
Lots of love  
Nibbs 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thank you to everyone who reviewed. You really gave me confidence in my story except for that one review.  
This story isn't perverted, is it?  
Anyway, I don't own the characters but the story is mine and my cats so don't steal it.  
Please read and review, please?  
If you want to get in contact with me, my email address is  
Doddlebabe@hotmail.com  
I hope you enjoy and please review  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The warm yellow halls echoed the sound of rapid footsteps as three children scrambled down the hall.  
  
"It's imperative that we find the energy ball," Jimmy cried, as if trying to encourage his friends to go faster.  
  
Carl slowed to a stop and Sheen stopped beside him. Jimmy turned around to see why they had stopped.  
  
"This is a wedgie I won't soon forget" Carl complained as he fidgeted with his pants.  
  
"Ultralord will protect the weak" Sheen cried out in a deep voice and grabbed the back of Carl's pants.  
  
"Aghh, SHEEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Carl cried, when Sheen began waving Ultralord around the back of Carl's pants.  
  
"Carl! Ultralord is trying to protect you form the evil lord of the wedgies, Wedgela" Sheen protested.  
  
Carl tried to get away from Sheen and in the chaos, Sheen dropped Ultralord down Carl's pants.  
  
"ULTRALORD!" Sheen screamed out.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHH. He's in my pants" Carl shrieked and began running around in circles.  
Sheen began chasing him and Jimmy shook his head defeated as the two chased each other around in circles.  
  
He looked up when he heard the sound of something breaking, and two female screams and a male yell and then a large crashing sound.  
  
"Cindy!" Jimmy cried out, worried.  
  
Carl and Sheen stopped their insane game of chase to give Jimmy questioning looks  
  
"And Libby and Nick" Jimmy added, looking down at the ground, embarrassed.  
  
Sheen crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Jimmy, but Jimmy raced off down the hall to find out what happened to the other three.  
He saw them at the end of the hall, looking dazed, much more ruffled and ...wet?  
Nick was pressed against the hall, his jacket was tied around his waist and his hair was dripping.  
Cindy was lying on the floor, stomach on the ground rubbing her head; her hair was flopping around, loose from her ponytail after the running through the halls and also dripping wet.  
Libby was sitting on her rear, unable to stand up and her hair flopped around like Cindy's.  
Their clothes were also wet and they were squashed up against each other.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Jimmy yelled as he ran towards them.  
  
They all looked up at him and began waving their hands at him trying to motion for him to stop.  
  
"NO DON'T RUN, YOU'LL...."  
"BE CAREFUL OR YOU'LL...."  
"HEY WATCH IT YOU'RE GONNA..."  
  
They were all shouting various warnings but Jimmy didn't pay attention as his legs began flailing around out of control, his feet lost their gripping when he reached the huge puddle of water.  
The other three watched as he slipped and went sliding at full force towards them.  
They all winced when they saw him crash into the wall to their left.  
  
"..Fall" Cindy Libby and Nick said together.  
  
Jimmy looked up and his tongue was hanging out and his head was swaying.  
  
"Hey Neutron, have a nice trip?" Nick mocked.  
  
"Why don't any of you Nick's come over and here and say that" Jimmy slurred at the three Nick's he saw in front of him.  
  
Nick looked over at Cindy with a puzzled look.  
  
"Jimmy, there's only one Nick and he is over there" Libby pointed out.  
  
"Jimmy how many finger am I holding up?" Cindy demanded as she held three fingers if front of him.  
  
"Hey no wedding ring" Jimmy pointed out, looking at her bare fingers.  
  
"Looks that way, now how many am I holding up?" she demanded.  
  
"So if you're not married, that means there's still a chance for the rest of us?" Jimmy asked in his woozy voice and gave Cindy a crooked smile before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed causing a little wave in the large puddle.  
  
"You two have to keep him awake, I'm going to go get help!" Cindy told him as she slowly stood up  
  
She pressed her hands against the wall for support but felt her legs giving way, she straightened up again and stood perfectly still.  
She closed her eyes and held her arms out to balance and began to concentrate.  
  
"She's asking for help telepathically?" Nick whispered to Libby.  
  
"Shh, she's gettin' her Chi on, you'll break her concentration!" Libby hissed at him.  
  
Without opening her eyes, Cindy slid one foot forward and then the other, still concentrating; she opened her eyes and concentrated on skating.   
She started off a little shakily but soon was gliding around the large puddle.  
She slid backwards when she saw Carl fleeing down the hall, Carl slipped when he reached the puddle and crashed into the others, slamming them into the wall again and waking Jimmy.  
Cindy watched them and when she turned around, she saw Sheen charging towards them, he couldn't stop when he hit the water and collided with her, knocking them both over.  
Cindy tumbled back and landed against the wall, Sheen slid in front of her crashing into her yet again and this time sandwiching her between him and the wall.  
  
Sheen began sliding around the puddle on his butt, giggling.  
Cindy slumped over and inhaled deeply.  
  
"You ok?" Libby asked.  
  
"I've had better days," Cindy admitted letting out a sigh.  
  
"Where did all this water come from?" Jimmy asked looking at the huge puddle.   
  
Cindy, Libby and Nick jerked their thumbs over their shoulders at a large empty plastic container with a single small circular shaped hole in its front.  
  
"And BAWK these are some of out students, staying behind to help with the decorating" Ms Fowl declared.  
  
The kids looked over to the group of adults watching them, apparently the adults didn't notice the puddle.  
From where they were standing, they were in no danger from the puddle.  
  
"Oh my... Hugh, do they look wet to you?" Jimmy's mother, Judy asked her husband as they watched the kids get to their feet and laugh nervously at the adults.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it's just the fad at the moment. I remember when I was their age, pulling on my baggy pants and suspenders and my favourite little cap.   
Had a crutch back then too, big family, oh yes and my bosses father wanted my father to work on Christmas day.   
Oh I don't remember his name, but he came over on Christmas day and gave my whole family such a big hamper, said something about becoming a different person. Oh what was his name?"  
  
"Ebenezer Scrooge?" Judy guessed.  
  
"Yes, now how did you know that?"  
  
"That was 'A Christmas Carol' dear"  
  
"Right you are, butter biscuit. See you later Jimbo" Hugh walked off down the hall.  
  
Judy shook her head, like Jimmy had earlier and followed Hugh.  
  
The rest of the adults followed them and the kids were left to their own devices.  
  
"They're gonna see the decorations or the lack thereof" Sheen cried out.  
  
Everyone gasped, their eyes widening with fear and Ultralord dropped out of Carl's pants  
  
Libby, Nick and Cindy and looked at this sight with widened eyes and somewhat disgusted expressions.   
Libby and Nick who were standing near Carl edged away.  
  
"What exactly do your parents feed you?" Cindy asked him.  
  
"C'mon we have to get the class before they do and get it decorated as well as stop a crazily energetic ball" Jimmy told the others.  
  
Sheen picked up Ultralord very carefully, holding the action figure's legs between his thumb and index finger, dangling him above the ground.  
  
"You're gonna need to take a bleach bath when we get home "  
  
"Ok question" Nick began, he stopped and leant against the wall.   
Cindy skidded to a stop in front of him and Libby slowed down her pace and stopped when she reached them.  
Sheen was running around, mopping Ultralord in the puddle and Carl approached Nick carefully.  
  
Jimmy turned around and sighed.  
  
"We don't have time for 'looking cool' breaks, we have to stop the ball" he cried out to them waving his hands around in exasperation.  
  
"And how do you propose we dot that?" Nick asked, smoothly.  
  
"Well we.." Jimmy trailed off, staring at his shoes.  
  
"Man you such a loser!" Nick remarked, giving Jimmy a cold look.  
  
"Look no one could have predicted that the ball would fall prey to Sheen" Jimmy protested, angrily.  
  
"C'mon Jimmy. Punch him, we'll back you up" Sheen cheered.  
  
"Yeah we'll" Carl began but Nick scowled at Sheen and Carl.  
  
They both let out small shrieks and ducked behind Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy put us up to it" Sheen yelped.  
  
"It's true" Carl agreed.  
  
"Sheen! Carl!"  
  
Nick snorted.  
  
"You guys are so lame, c'mon Cin.."  
  
Nick paused and Jimmy look around as well noticing the lack of her insults.  
Libby and Cindy were gone and there was no sign where they were gone.  
  
"Maybe the energy ball got them" Carl whispered, fearfully.  
  
"That's impossible" Jimmy replied, shaking his head. "The energy ball doesn't absorb people"  
  
"I'm warning you Neutron. That ball better not have done something to Cindy or Libby" Nick growled threateningly.  
  
Jimmy dismissed the threat with a flick of his hand thought inside he was terrified of getting a pounding or worse maybe the ball had done something to them both.  
  
"Hmm, maybe this could have something to do with the two pairs of footprints staring exactly where Cindy and Libby were standing and going down the hall there" Sheen said thoughtfully stroking his chin as he looked down at the wet footprints behind them.  
  
Nick looked ready pummel Sheen but he took a deep breath and gave a gentle tug on his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.  
He walked away form Jimmy Sheen and Carl, and followed the footprints.   
The other three ran after him.  
  
Five or ten minutes before hand.  
  
"We don't have time for a 'looking cool' break" Jimmy was saying  
  
When Libby felt a tug on her arm and she pulled her earphones her ears and let them hang around her neck.   
Cindy nodded down the hall and the two girls slipped away from the arguing boys.  
  
"Funny how a boy can say there's no time to waste but then spends a lot of time arguing with another boy" Cindy remarked when they reached their classroom.  
  
"How did we get dragged into this?" Libby asked as she bent down to pick up some tinsel.  
  
"Cause Neutron's mffphhh.." Libby clamped her mouth over Cindy's mouth before that rant could go any further.  
  
"I didn't ask for you secret confession"  
  
Libby pulled her hand away from Cindy's mouth.  
  
"All I'm saying" Cindy began but was silenced again.  
  
Libby pulled her earphones on and gave Cindy a look.  
Cindy rolled her eyes and walked over to the tree.  
She grabbed it by the trunk and pulled it up, showing a surprising amount of strength for a ten-year-old girl.   
  
Carl stood at the door and screamed.  
  
"The tree's alive" he wailed.  
  
Nick shoved past them and helped Cindy straighten the tree.  
Cindy blushed and gave Nick a shy smile.  
  
In about ten minutes the classroom was decorated, well when four kids were tearing around the room trying to decorate as quickly as they could with the aid of a metallic dog who appeared at the window.  
  
"Oh would you look at this place, if it isn't the duck's quack"  
  
Jimmy instantly recognised his father's voice.  
  
"Oh this place looks beautiful" Jimmy's Mom gasped and smiled at the room.  
  
The kids smiled nervously as they huddled around the teacher's desk in an effort to hide the energy ball marks.  
  
Cindy's mother raised her head and with one hand on her hip she turned to her husband with questioning green eyes.  
  
"Do you hear something?" she asked.  
  
Jimmy's father scratched his head.  
  
"Sounds like a ping pong ball" he added.  
  
"GET DOWN!" The six children screamed and ducked behind the desk.  
  
The children pressed themselves against the back of the desks to make room for the adults which wasn't easy when there was Sheen's dad, Nicks Mom and Carl's, Cindy, Libby's and Jimmy's parents as well Mrs Fowl.   
  
"What is that thing?" Judy demanded when the ball began bouncing hyperactively around the room.  
  
"How do we stop that thing?" Jimmy pondered.   
  
"Well we have to get home soon. I have a sculpting class tonight" Mrs Vortex announced.  
  
She rummaged in her purse for her electronic organiser while Cindy watched her.  
  
Jimmy on the other hand was deep in thought, voicing his train of thought   
"Sculpture..clay, sculpture class..art class..THAT'S IT!"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Clay might hold the ball..   
  
"But the art room would be locked"  
  
Jimmy's face fell.  
  
"Listen Neutron if you can find that clay then I can open that door" Cindy guaranteed.  
  
"Got it. Goddard give us a force field to protect us then when we're gone, use it to protect the others"  
  
Goddard gave a bark and a pink force field appeared around Cindy and Jimmy.  
  
"You couldn't have used that earlier?" Cindy demanded.  
  
But Jimmy grabbed her wrist and ran towards the door, the ball hit the force field a couple of times. Cindy watched in fascination the way the force field rippled when the ball touched it.  
  
As soon as they were out of the room, Goddard's tail swivelled around and the pink force field protected the others.  
  
  
"Ok Vortex, how do you propose that we open the door?" Jimmy asked folding his arms when they reached the door.  
  
Cindy shook her head.  
  
"You know for a genius, you're kinda slow on the uptake" she informed him.  
  
Without warning she let out a cry, leapt in the air and performed a spinning kick on the door lock.  
  
Jimmy winced and opened his left eye to see.  
His eyes opened and he smirked when he saw the lock still intact  
  
"Great plan but now we should use that....."  
  
His eyes widened when he saw the lock drop form the door and clatter on the floor  
It was Cindy who was smirking now.  
  
"You're a lot smarter with your mouth shut"  
  
The others looked over when they heard the door open.  
  
"Goddard, spread this as thick as you can on the floor" Jimmy commanded, dragging a huge lump of clay with him.  
Cindy was pushing another huge square.  
Goddard hosed the clay with a small hose form his mouth and the clay spread out across the floor.  
  
He then, the ball landed with a 'squidge' in the clay.  
Goddard then used laser eyes to heat the clay hardening it.  
Everything went silent and then a sigh of relief rose from the group.  
The ball was trapped in the clay unfortunately so were the group inside.  
With much effort, everyone yanked their legs free, but their legs were covered with dry clay.  
  
The classroom looked like a tornado hit then a layer of clay blanketing the classroom.   
  
"Umm..Merry Christmas" Jimmy said meekly.  
  
To be continued.  
  
We wish you a Wombling merry Christmas  
Open you eyes  
Look to the skies  
When you're lonely  
There will be stars shining for you  
Sleepers awake  
It's getting late  
Snow is falling  
The whole wide world is Wombling too  
  
All day long we will Wombling in the snow  
We wish you a Wombling in the snow  
All day long we will be, laughing as we go  
We wish you a Wombling merry Christmas  
  
Under the ground  
There is a sound of a symphony  
The lights are low  
The fire is bright  
Wombling through  
I'll tune into you  
You tune into me  
We'll send a message into the night  
  
All day long we will Wombling in the snow  
We wish you a Wombling in the snow  
All day long we will be laughing as we go  
We wish you a Wombling merry Christmas  
  
  
  
  
All day long we will Wombling in the snow  
We wish you a Wombling merry Christmas  
All day long we will be laughing as we go  
We wish you a Wombling merry Christmas  
  
  
  
That's the second Christmas song.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter  
Please read and review  
Merry Christmas and a happy New Year  
Nibbs 


End file.
